A Night at the Strip Club
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: A regular night on her new job as a stripper, Kelly Kelly runs into an old crush from the WWE. How will he react to her new job, and what will come of the two?


**A/N: Here's a oneshot Heidipoo and I had written a while ago. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

_A Night at the Strip Club_

I coughed as I entered the sultry strip club; my new job. Smoke filled the air, and music blared, the bass giving me a raging headache already. This was going to be a great night, I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Kelly!" Someone called out and I waved as I headed back to the dressing room where the other girls got ready. My show wasn't due for another 20 minutes, so I had plenty of time to get ready. I put on my outfit for the night, which was basically a bra and a thong, and definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. I also put on my brunette wig so people wouldn't recognize me.

I can't believe I came from the WWE to this, I thought with a scowl.

Finally it was time for my show. My ring name was Kelly Kelly, which is what everyone called me, but my stage name was just Barbie. I wouldn't be able to stand all those perverted old men calling me by the name I was respectfully given in the WWE.

The loud speakers played my song, sighing I walked out on the stage. Whistles and cheers were already sent my way. This is only for money, I told myself. No matter how much you hate it, it makes good money. Money, and lots of it, was thrown my way onto the stage and I bent down quickly to pick it up, then stuffed it in my bra.

"Shake it for me Barbie!" A man yelled. I mentally rolled my eyes but kept a straight face as I wiggled in front of him, earning a twenty-dollar bill easily.

Time seemed to fly by and soon my song was over. I strutted my way back to the dressing room then took the wads of cash out of my undergarments and counted it. Four hundred bucks even. At least I made good money tonight. After all, I was pretty popular around here. I then headed over to the bar so I could get a drink with all this money I had just gotten. Suddenly, a strange man grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Y-You did great t-tonight sweetie!" He complimented, it was obvious he was drunk.

"Thanks." I said quickly then tried to make my escape, but his hold on me tightened and my arm hurt. I quickly searched the club for a bouncer but none were to be found. "Let me go!" I yelped as I tried to pull myself away. Just then another man approached me, but I couldn't see his face. I could only see that he had dark hair.

"She said let go." The new guy snarled.

"Hey man, calm down. You can have her." The strange man said and finally released my arm.

"Thank you, so much." I said to the new guy that saved me.

"No problem, Barbie, was it?" He said. "Are you alright?" He asked and his voice sounded so familiar.

"I'm fine. It happens all the time." I replied cooly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a private dance." He said and I rolled my blue eyes. Of course, this guy couldn't have been a gentleman and just let me off the hook.

"Sure." I said with a nod and led him back to one of the small private rooms. Once we were in the light I turned to face this mystery man and I gasped. It was none other than Cody Rhodes, my old crush from the WWE. I hoped he didn't recognize me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I tried to stay as calm as possible, I wouldn't just have to try and keep my face hidden from him. Cody sat down on the couch and I turned my back to him then began to grind sensually on him

"You don't have to be a stripper, you know?" Cody said and I rolled my eyes. What was he? The Stripper Psychologist? Like I even had a choice.

"Why do you care?" I asked, stopping my dance.

"You look like a smart girl." Cody pointed out and I blushed, I can't believe he still gave me butterflies after all this time. "I'm sure you could do a lot of different things."

"You think so?" I asked as I continued to dance.

"Yeah." Cody answered, and that's when I felt my brunette wig begin to slip off. I tried to grab it, but I accidentally knocked it off my head, and it landed on the floor with a thud. I froze immediately. "You, uh, dropped something..." Cody said awkwardly and handed me the wig. I turned around to retrieve it and he gasped. "Kelly!"

"Shh!" I said grabbing my wig and putting it back on.

"What the hell?" He asked. "Why are you a stripper? Why are you wearing a wig?" Cody asked and I sighed.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." I confessed. Truth be told, I didn't want anyone to see me like this... Kelly Kelly, former WWE diva, now stripper... "It's probably best if you just leave, and don't come back." I said, but Cody just looked at me in disbelief.

"Kelly, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He explained. "You had me worried sick!"

"Really?" I asked.

"I've missed you." He said and pulled me into an embrace. That night, Cody Rhodes convinced me not to be a stripper anymore. Thanks to him, I got my life back on track. We're seeing each other, and we even just bought an apartment together. I guess you could say things were okay now. Hopefully I might even get my job back with the WWE soon, because honestly, that's what I rightfully deserved


End file.
